The present invention relates generally to ornamental jewelry, more particularly to a novel device for attaching a pendant to a decorative chain.
The prior art provides no reliable method for attaching a substantially flat pendant to a necklace or long chain when the pendant possesses a connecting loop oriented at right angles to its front face. When a single connecting loop is used, such a pendant will not hang correctly because the front face will be at right angles to the longitudinal axis of the necklace.